In surgery the trend goes to a minimization of the access trauma in surgical operations (minimally invasive surgery). Moreover, further complex procedures with minimally invasive processes are performed. Since the required surgical instruments for the complex procedures have to be introduced and removed through incisions, the minimization of the size of the incisions is limited by the size of the surgical instruments to be inserted. Further, access ports (trocars) are required for introducing a surgical instrument into the body and removing it therefrom and simultaneously maintaining an interior pressure of the body (valve function of the trocars). These trocars even enlarge the size of the incisions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,325, a surgical manipulator system is disclosed comprising at least one surgical manipulator which holds a surgical device for performing a desired operation and at least one controlling device for controlling the surgical manipulator. Further, a detector is provided for detecting a geometrical relationship between the surgical manipulator and controlling device, or for detecting a geometrical relationship between the surgical manipulator and another surgical manipulator. Additionally, a drive controller for controlling the surgical manipulator in response to the controlling device and the detector is provided. However, the surgical manipulator system according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,325 is for operating on a patient in conventional form. That is, the disclosed surgical manipulator system is not applicable for minimally invasive surgery.
International Patent Application WO 2008/103212 A2 discloses a surgical system for minimally invasive surgery comprising a console having a display and at least one manipulator arm, a robotic device comprising a camera, where the robotic device is configured to be positioned completely within a body cavity of a patient. The robotic device is connected to the console via an electrical wire transmitting signals and energy from the console to the robotic device. The robotic device is introduced into the patient's body through a natural body orifice and the robotic device is arranged relative to the console via a magnetic device. The arrangement of the manipulator arm at the console and the arrangement of the robotic device relative to the console is for giving the operator the feeling of a direct view into the patient's body. With such a surgical system, incisions into the patient's body can be completely prevented. However, since the robotic device is arranged relative to the console by a magnetic device (i.e., the console and the robotic device comprise magnets), the robotic device always abuts against the inner wall surface of the body cavity. That is, the surgical system according to International Patent Application WO 2008/103212 A2 does not allow the robotic device to be moved towards the center of a patient's body. Further, in case of an obese patient, the magnetic means does not have the ability to fix the robotic device in position.
In U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0076536 A1, it is disclosed to fix the robotic device to the abdomen wall by means of pins or needles which are pierced through the abdomen wall. In the case where the robotic device is fixed to the abdomen wall by one single pin or needle, the robotic device is able to be rotated around the point of attachment of the needle to the robotic device. In the case where the robotic device is fixed to the abdomen wall by two needles or pins, the position and attitude of the robotic device may be controlled via the needles or pins. Energy and signals for controlling the manipulation of the robotic device are transmitted from outside the patient's body to the robotic device via a cable which is introduced into the body cavity through a natural body orifice together with the robotic device.
In the above arrangements the problem inheres that at least a cable passes through the natural body orifice of the patient's body even in the case where the robotic device is already provided within the patient's body. Further, the signal and energy cable may interfere with the manipulator arms of the robotic device when a surgeon operates by means of the robotic device.